1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a coordinate input device with a display which is capable of transmitting information about handwritten characters and figures through a telephone circuit or the like and of immediately displaying transmitted information in the form of original handwritten characters or figures.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Examples of conventional systems for transmitting figure data using a telephone circuit or the like include facsimile systems. Conventional facsimile systems, however, suffer from the following disadvantages. Namely, it is only possible for them to send information about characters or figures already written or printed on paper, and it is not possible to directly transmit information about handwritten characters or figures and to effect deletion or correction of character or figure data after it has been input. In addition, the conventional facsimile systems require a disadvantageously long time to transmit character or figure data, which involves unsatisfactory real-time operation performance.